Danny Phantom's Blog
by Sumechi
Summary: In which Danny finally gets a blog for all to read. Basically an ask blog, really. Blame Tucker! ASK AWAY GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

So, hey guys... well, um...I should be wotking on my other fanfictions but no, I'm procrastinating... :|

So I started another fanfiction...

* * *

Hey guys it's Danny Phantom here, Tucker begged me for two hours to get a blog, so here you go...um, feel free to talk to me and ask questions. :)

Name: Danny Fenton/Phantom

Age :14

Height: 5'7

Weight: ?

Interests: Astronauts and ghost fighting

I suppose I should telll you how my day went, I woke up late again, causing me to FLY to school, was forced to eat Dash's gym socks, then after school Kitty and Johny 13showed up and I ended up spending the next half hour beating the crap out of them and after that we went to the Nasty Burger.

Yup.


	2. Chapter 2

That sounds horrible! I would love to be half ghost, but not have that horrible life. That would suck.

~Clair Aragon  
**Yeah, it's horrible, but you have ghost powers and other awesome things! Though now I have no time for life**

So how annoying is it for everyone calling you and Sam "lovebirds" or did you admit your feelings to each other already? and just wanted to say that you guys are amazing! and i really admire you Sam! GIRL POWER! And Tucker... i personally love geeks, they're my favorite kind of people and you're kinda cute!

~darkbloddynightmare38

**Well...*blushes* I-I'm mean! Me and Sam have nothing in c-common! Nothing! And t-thanks for saying me and my friends are amazing, that really made my day! A-and you t-think I'm c-cute?**

your day is much better then mine... so it it true that you really love sam? coz she was the one who helped me turn goth, she s amazing! you two would be perfect together... :)

laters dude!

~Lily Fenton Phantom  
**O-once again! Not. Lovebirds! n -blush darkens- and she helped you turn goth? She must be v-very happy!**

Danny r u dating Sam and if so do u want to marry her?

~doggyjunky  
**N-n-noooooo! Why does everyone assume that?**

What an exciting day, and really? You don't even know your own weight? What do your parents only have ghost-proof scales in the house?

~ShyKylee  
**…..as a matter of fact, yes. Dad has this..."theory", in which if ghosts have no access to weights, then they'll get fat and be "easier to catch". :I But he really should consider looking at himself...**

Astronauts and Ghost Fighting? I'm not really sure those two go in hand, da? Anyways, can you teleport?

~Guest

**Da? Are you Russian? LET ME LOVE YOU! And no, I cannot teleport, the last time I tried that I ended up with 14 fingers and 3 heads. :I**


	3. Chapter 3

((Hey hey hey guys :D it's the writer Sumechi, or since I changed my name, DomoLikesPie, here! As you can probably tell, I am extremely happy that this fanfic, ask story is getting so much attention! -give hugs to everyone- anyway, I FINALLY GOT MY OWN COMPUTER, so expect more updates! And another side note, when I am speaking not as Danny, but as me myself, I will be speaking in (()) brackets, like right now. Okay, I'll shut up now, :D))

Hi Danny. I'm Amaris I wanted to ask, have you ever been interested in Ember?

~Amaris the Demon

**'Sup Amaris. :D Interested in Ember? Well she is hot but I'm really sure that she hates me...plus we have nothing in common. :I**

Haha! Awesome!  
Danny's stuttering! He does like Sam!  
:)

~Lily Fenton Phantom

**I-I don't! Maybe I'm stuttering because my throat has problems or something ehehehe...**

What's the tragedy that got Dash to hate you... or is he just a jerk?:-/

Adventuregirl1 3

**-thinks back to the time before high school when he ratted out to the teacher that it was Dash that killed the class pet- Um...um...I'm sure he's just a jerk!**

Would you trick The Box Ghost into putting on a bikini and having Skulker think it's Boxy is a rare super model ghost and watch Skulker hunt him with popcorn? I think it would just as funny as you playing in the Girl's Locker Room. And yes I'm a GIRL which is very ironic in hindsight.

~pricessbinas

**-is trying so hard not to laugh- W-why yes, I would totally do that! Especially if it's Jazz's bikini -bursts out laughing- Oh...my...god...Boxy in a bikini! He's probably stupid enough to get into it himself! ...and how did you know I was in the girl's locker room? O.O**

DANNY, CAN YOU PLEASE REALIZE YOUR FEELINGS FOR SAM AND MAKE OUT ALREADY? No wonder they call you clueless. Sam likes you, you know ;)  
~SamXDanny

**Oh here w-we go again, p-please -blush- we're SOOO n-not in love. True f-fact! Ehehehe...and you don't know for sure that she likes me!**

hey Danny, during your first few months of being a half-ghost did anything strange happen? (and i mean stranger than the usual day for you.)

~natory'sZone

**Of course! A lot of totally weird things did happen during the first few months! Did I ever tell you about the palm tree ghost? Yeah, his only power was to turn people into palm trees, but I gotta admit, being a plant really does suck, even for 2 hours.**

Yeah, you and Tucker are adorable! I think it's because i reeeeally like guys with dark hair. But don't worry i know you're Sam's ;) and that still means Tucker is fair game! Whooo! ;D And i must say, people think you're dating because you guys are close like that and give off that kind of vibe. I know beacuse that's what's going on with me and my bff Andrew. And leave Paulina and Valerie alone because they don't know or love you like Sam does! Not to mention Paulina only uses you because she's JEALOUS of Sam and likes to piss her off as much as possible! she's a real WITCH. Valerie i actually like beacuse she's nice, it just seem to me and obviously a lot of people that you and Sam belong together. EVEN TUCKER WOULD AGREE! Sorry for the rant at the last part, i'm just hyper and don't really know why.

~darkbloddynightmare38

**Everyone seems to suggest that Sam likes me, b-but...*sigh* anyway, so you like guys with black hair? I thought the chicks always went for the blonde guys...plus, I'm done with Paulina actually, I found out that she was cheating on me with Dash. And Valerie, I'm sure she wouldn't want to be with the ghost she always chases down...**

Are you aware of these ships?

Cream Soup: You and your own Thermos  
Bikini: You and the Girl's Locker Room/Bathroom  
GhONt: You and a LAMP

~princessbinas

**Me and my own thermos? Me and the Girl's Locker Room? Me and a LAMP?! Wow, these people are really crazy, ****but at least no one thinks I should be with Sammy-kins...****..ignore that last part...((I have never hear of such ships O.O))**

Do you find any of your female enemies hot

~Weirdo

…**.maybe Spectra...or Ember...****and maybe even Plant Sammy-kins...**

Truth or dare?

Dare: go annoy Plasmius  
Truth: Do you like Sam?no lying, or ELSE!

~Guest

**Annoy Plasmius as a dare? Please, I do that on a daily basis. -le rolls eyes- Truth? Fine since everyone is pestering me about it, YES. I LOVE HER WITH THE LIGHT OF A MILLION SUNS. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW. ;A; -goes to emo corner-**** ((He finally admitted it .u.))**

People just LOVE to torture you with questions about your relationship with Sam (I mean it in a boyfriend/girlfriend type relationship or just friends type relationship). What do you think about a TV show broadcasting your secret to the world? And please tell me that Tucker got a pic of you with 14 finer and 3 heads! If so tell him to send me a copy! One last thing... if you were attacked by a mob of crazy phangirls and could not use your powers, what would you do?

~XphiaDP

**Yes, they do, and I tell them that we are not lovebirds. And a TV show broadcasting that? That would be good because I would be an instant celebrity -Hollywood here I come!- but really bad because then I wouldn't be sure how my parents or Valerie, or really everyone would react... Tucker did, in fact, get a picture of me with 3 heads and 14 fingers :/ he posted it on my Facebook page. That thing went viral overnight and I spent the next few days inside my house. Sometimes, he reminds me of that one Japanese dude from the show that Sam always watches...uh...what was it? Oh right Hetalia...((Ignore that last part :/)) And if I was a attacked by a mob of the self-proclaimed "phans", I would run for dear life and hide in the sewer. :I**

Oh gosh. How'd ya get rid of the extra fingers & heads? :%

~ 575

**A painful process of mom and dad's equipment along with 2 hours :D**


End file.
